Avery II
|species = Human |gender = Male |family = Avery (possibly) |patronus = NoneJuly 30, 2007 Web Chat with J. K. Rowling |house = Slytherin |loyalty = *Avery family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin *Death Eaters **Lord Voldemort |theme = death-eater }} Avery IIA guide to Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters at was a Dark wizard, possibly the son of Avery, and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After graduating from Hogwarts, he became a Death Eater. Avery participated in the First Wizarding War, but like most Death Eaters, didn't search for Lord Voldemort after his downfall, although he was forgiven after his master's return. During the Second Wizarding War, Avery fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with a group of Death Eaters, attempting to take a prophecy from Harry Potter. Biography Hogwarts years Avery attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1970s and was sorted into Slytherin House. He and his friend Mulciber had a dark sense of humour, such as when Mulciber tried to use Dark Magic on Mary Macdonald during the 1975-1976 school year. Avery was also a friend of Severus Snape, something that bothered Lily Evans, who was Snape's best friend at the time. She found Avery's sense of humour to be very sadistic and could not understand how Snape could associate with him. According to Sirius Black, Avery was part of a "gang of Slytherins" who later become Death Eaters and also included Bellatrix Black, her future husband Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Snape, and Wilkes. First Wizarding War Sometime during the First Wizarding War, Avery was apprehended by Ministry of Magic officials and stood trial for being a Death Eater. Avery was one of few who "wormed his way out of trouble", according to Sirius Black, since he pleaded the Imperius Curse. He was not sent to Azkaban. He was also one of the Death Eaters who didn't search for his master after his downfall. Second Wizarding War Return of the Dark Lord Avery was the first Death Eater to crack and grovel at Lord Voldemort's feet during his rebirth at the cemetery, saying that he did not look for Voldemort after his downfall because he believed him to be "finished". He feebly begged Voldemort to forgive all the Death Eaters present for their past disloyalty. Voldemort responded by using the Cruciatus Curse to sadistically torture him and saying he wanted thirteen years repayment before forgiving the Death Eaters for the lack of belief they had in him. The prophecy In 1995, Voldemort was seeking a prophecy that had been made about himself and Harry Potter, a record of which was kept in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Avery told his master that it would be possible to obtain the prophecy by placing Unspeakable Broderick Bode under the Imperius Curse and having him get it for them. This attempt failed, as prophecies are protected by spells that only allow them to be retrieved by the person about whom they are made. Voldemort punished Avery for this mistake. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Avery later fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries against members of Dumbledore's Army, when he was paired with fellow Death Eater Macnair, in an attempt to retrieve the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries for Voldemort. His fate during the battle is unknown, although it is likely he was incapacitated, arrested, and sent to Azkaban, like many of his comrades. Whenever Avery survived the Second Wizarding War is also unknown. Personality and traits Avery, when he was a student at Hogwarts, was described by Lily Evans as having an "evil sense of humour", indicating that he was a sadist. She also called Avery and Mulciber "Death Eaters" before they became two of them, meaning that they had a passion with Dark Arts and blood purity. Avery was also disloyal, as he did not search for his master after his downfall. Much like Peter Pettigrew he was characterised as a weak individual, shown when he cowardly begged Voldemort to forgive him and the other Death Eaters who did not search for him. He also seemed to be incompetent, as his suggestion for helping Voldemort obtain the prophecy about himself and Harry Potter failed miserably and he was among the Death Eaters defeated in battle with the members of Dumbledore's Army. It is unknown if his weak and cowardly characteristics were present during his time at Hogwarts or if they developed later in life, though Lily Evans and Sirius Black did not seem to regard him with as much disdain as they did towards his friends. Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: As a Death Eater, Avery would have been accomplished with dark magic and Dark charms, most likely including the Unforgivable Curses. * Martial magic: Avery was an active Death Eater during the First Wizarding War and survived to the end, meaning he was a reasonably competent duellist at the least. He also took part in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries where he fought against members of Dumbledore's Army. * Apparition: Avery was capable of apparition, as he was able to apparate to the Little Hangleton graveyard following Lord Voldemort's rebirth. Etymology Avery is an English surname derived from an Old French version of the name Alfred. The meaning of the name is derived from the Old English words aelf, meaning elf, and raed, meaning counsel. Behind the scenes *In , Avery may have been the one hit by Ginny Weasley with the Reductor Curse, as this could have been a mirror of a scene in the book in which a Death Eater (either Lucius, Mulciber, Macnair, or Avery) grabs Ginny's foot and has Pluto blown up in his face by Luna).﻿ *In , Avery was played by Richard Rosson, but was only credited as "Death Eater". Early screenings of said film are rumoured to have included the part where Voldemort tortures Avery but this is unconfirmed. *It's likely that he is the son of Tom Riddle's friend with the same surname. *He may have taken part in the Quidditch World Cup Riot a year before Lord Voldemort returned, though this is not proven. *After his early participation in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he is no longer directly mentioned in the series. **He may be the Death Eater who attempted to escape when Albus Dumbledore joined the Battle of the Department of Mysteries or may have been captured and imprisoned in Azkaban, but later escaped in the mass breakout in 1997. **It is unconfirmed if he participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Avery Jr. es:Avery (Era de los Merodeadores) et:Avery fi:Avery fr:Avery (époque de Severus Rogue) nl:Arduin no:Averson (ukrutt-tiden) pl:Avery (Era Huncwotów) sv:Avery ru:Эйвери pt-br:Avery (era dos Marotos) ja:エイブリー2世 Category:Avery family Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:British individuals Category:Bullies Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Males Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Slytherins